lego_star_wars_cretionsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:JerekShay'll/The Eximius Project
=The eximius project= by Jason Caliber A document from the President’s office, sent to Secretary of Defense Dick Cheyney, three days after the attack on the Twin Towers. September 14, 2001. To whom it may concern, As you are aware, a terrorist attack was made on the United States, September 9, 2001, less than one week ago. For the prevention of such an attack ever taking place again, the President reauthorizes research project 7567 also known as “Eximius”. Project Eximius will be focusing on the creation and training of advanced soldiers, ready to take a threat down without the need for military back up. All research development will be given to Doctor Sven Schneider, Chief Scientist of Military and Federal Scientific Research. Doctor Schneider will personally oversee the project and give further updates when available. Lieutenant Colonel Ron Hesston, of the United States Military Tactical and Intelligence Force. Chapter 1 August 31, 2036. James Marlin wasn’t a paranoid man, just observant. It was a good thing he was too; otherwise he wouldn’t be worried right now. It was nearly three in the morning in Washington D.C. Most of the city had gone to sleep by now but there were some parts that still hadn’t realized it was time for bed. Normally, Marlin would be about to go to bed right now, after reviewing his agenda for the next day. But instead, he was in his customized Mercedes Benz, driving to the White House, about to meet the President. For what reason, he didn’t have the slightest idea, but he went anyway. It wasn’t like he could say no. Sighing in sadness he sipped his double espresso he’d gotten at a Starbucks nearby, and almost spat it out. It was black. He’d forgotten that he was supposed to ask Maurine to give him his usual, not Janette. Janette was new at the coffee shop and just gave him what she thought was his usual. Oh well, not like he could change it now. He drove up the luxury car to the gate of the White House and the gate automatically opened. His car was recognized by the White House security system. The gate opened and the car revved up the drive way of the South Lawn. Marlin quickly got out of the car and began to walk quickly to a door nearby. A man in a simple black and white suit stepped out of the door, holding a hand out for an ID. The Secretary pulled out his official White House I.D. card and threw it into the hands of the Secret service agent. “James Marlin, Secretary of Defense.” He said. “You may pass.” The man said. Marlin nodded in thanks and began to walk into the lobby. The receptionist, Rene, began walking towards him. “He’s waiting for you in the Library.” She said, walking with him to the elevator. “Thanks.” He said. Rene was a good worker; he’d noted that several times as they met. She was always proactive and ready to give any information the President or anyone else might need. She even noticed when his espresso had gone cold. “Here’s a new coffee by the way.” She said, handing him over a foam cup with a creamy brown hued liquid in it. It smelled of roasted hazelnut and brown sugar, in the right portions too. “You never fail to amaze me.” Marlin said sipping the cup. “Well, I try my best.” The elevator door opened and soon she began leading him through the labyrinth of the White House. She lead him down to the door of the library where she stopped and turned to the side. She cocked her head to the side, referring to the brown wooden door near him. “Thanks.” He said. She nodded to him silently as she began to go down the way he came. He looked at her as she quietly began her walk down to the main floor. She was very attractive. He wondered what made her want to be the receptionist for the White House. “Probably her parents.” He thought. He cleared his throat as he walked into the library. It was a very stately library, refined to say the least. It was a beautiful brown library with a good three to four bookshelves, all filled with books that looked as old as the White House itself. A middle aged man with a very short graying hair and wire glasses was reading several papers that had been printed from the FAX machine behind him, most of the papers had a red water mark across the back saying ‘Confidential’. The President was wearing some silk pajamas and gray slippers, and was sitting a green daybed. Like the type of couch you would see in a psychiatrists’ office. “Come in James.” The President said, pulling up a chair for him. “You called for me, Gerald.” Marlin said, sitting in an arm chair. “Yes, I did, Marlin.” The President said. He took off his glasses and set them on his desk. “You know what these are?” Gerald said. “No, Mr. Wilson, I have no idea what you’re reading.” Marlin said plainly. The President got up from his chair and handed the papers to the Secretary of Defense. Marlin began reading it quickly when he across two phrases that caught his eye. “Facility destroyed, subjects missing?” Marlin said. The President turned around and looked out at him straight in the eye. “Have you ever read about the Eximius Project, started by President Obama?” He asked. He’d read up on Project Eximius, it was one of the best kept White House secrets of all time. Supposedly, after the killing of Osama bin Laden, the President had ordered there be genetic tests on some of the best soldiers in the military. Originally, it was Doctor Ken Winters’ project; he had started the project, taking the genetic templates from the twenty of the best skilled men in America, attempting to create the ultimate soldier. It seemed to be a little farfetched, but apparently President Obama didn’t think so. “Yes, I’ve read about it.” Marlin said. Wilson picked up the papers, and pointed to it. “This was a secure facility in Nebraska, not many people knew about. It was one of the most secure bases in the world. Suddenly, it’s destroyed when the subjects of Project Eximius are transferred there.” Wilson said. “They were transferred there?” Marlin asked. “Yes, Colonel John Smith authorized it. I researched it before you came over.” Wilson said. “So, who destroyed it?” Marlin asked. “The current Chief Scientist, Sven Schneider made the order. He evacuated it and destroyed, because supposedly the prototypes went rogue and attempted to escape.” Wilson said plainly. “Hmm, I see.” Marlin said. Something else seemed to be concerning the President as well. “Is there anything else on your mind, Gerald?” The Secretary of Defense asked. “Yes.” President Wilson said. “They were going through the wreckage of the warehouse.” Wilson said. “They didn’t find the bodies of them, any of them.” He said. “Well, that’s concerning.” Marlin said. “Yes, it is.” The President said. Marlin looked concernedly at his old childhood friend. “Well, what do you want me to do about it?” Marlin asked. “Send out your best men, I need you to find them, all of them.” Wilson said. “Okay, when I find them, what do you want me to do?” Marlin asked plainly. “Bring them back to the Army Corps; make sure they stay with them.” Wilson said. “And if they don’t?” Marlin asked. Wilson just looked into Marlin’s eyes coldly and said two words. “Kill them.” Category:Blog posts